


A Tale Of Forbidden Love

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Series: A Tale Of Forbidden Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was forbidden. But there was no way they could deny it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, lucky her! And the song referenced belongs to The Righteous Brothers

Their love was forbidden

He couldn't understand why. How could they not see her beauty? Her smooth glistening skin, the sultry air she gave off, her delicious scent, her bountiful bosom...he was panting just thinking about her. But if anyone knew about their secret love affair... He couldn't even think about it. His father would disown him for sure. Lucius Malfoy would forever be a close-minded buffoon, never realizing the love he was missing because of his pure-blood prejudice.

 

" I'll always love you" Draco whispered to her. He'd never felt this way about anyone else before. She made him want to sing sappy Bon Jovi songs, to shout from the highest turret that their love was eternal. He could vividly remember the first time he'd laid eyes on her. Amongst the dull grey and inane chatter of the Dining Hall she'd stood out like a beacon on a foggy day. Her green eyes, so similar to that idiot Potter's yet so different seemed to say, "I feel your pain, and I'm willing to shoulder it with you". They'd been inseparable ever since. Slowly their relationship progressed from a purely platonic one to a steamy torrid affair. Draco didn't know how he had survived without her cool touch on his cheeks, his sheets were infused with her crisp scent; she haunted his every waking moment.

 

Somehow the story of their love leaked out. Draco didn't know how but he was prepared to crucio whoever made any hurtful remark about his lady love. His friends deserted him. Even that reprehensibly pug Parkinson had the nerve to insult her! His anger knew no bounds and everyone learnt to avoid them.  
Despite the cruel treatment by his peers, Draco was happier than he'd ever been. He was with her and she loved him. But now forces threatened to tear their love asunder. Draco was willing to lay down his life for her. But she wouldn't let him! Although she remained calm and never raised her voice, the looks she gave him ensured that he would never think of it.  
It was time for plan B.

 

For a while, Draco had suspected that there would come a time when they would have to flee. Ever prepared, he had spent months working on repairing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Hidden things on the 7th floor.

 

This would be their last night together before he sent away to safety. He held her tight as they danced to the haunting strains of "Unchained Melody", their favourite song.  
"I need your love" Draco sung along as they slowly revolved in the moonlight. Never had the lyrics meant do much to him. He wanted to hold on to this memory forever. Although they were in hiding, he was totally at peace and wanted to stay that way forever.


	2. My Darling

The first night they spent together was magical. 

He couldn't remember ever feeling so loved or so wanted. She was never one for much talk. But the scorching looks and smouldering gazes she cast at him spoke a different story. He'd been trembling like a leaf when he took her in his arms, could barely believe what was happening. He'd been dreaming about this for weeks. Her dewy skin drew him in, her soft white flesh beckoning. Everything after that was like a dream. The intense pleasure of it all was burned in his brain.

Draco buried his face in her neck and inhaled her delicious scent and slowly led her around the floor. A strange orange glow at the window stopped him in his tracks. Were those...flames?! They were after them!

"We have to go, they're coming!" he shouted.

She looked at him steadily, her eyes filled with trust.

"Please baby, I know you don't want me to do this but you have to go to where it's safe! Let me buy you some time, please! I'll be after you in a while, please, you have to go!"

Draco seized her hand and rushed out of the room. He'd never moved so fast in his life. Dashing to the seventh floor, he reached the bare stretch of wall.

"I need you to protect us. I need you to protect us. I need you to protect us" he thought furiously, pacing past the wall.

The minute the door appeared, he wrenched it open and tugged her after him.

"Get in the closet! It'll take you to Borgin's and Burke's, I'll be there as soon as they come. Go!"

Before he closed the door to the closet, he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, be safe"

The closet door slammed shut and began to rattle as she disappeared.

There was a banging on the door. They had arrived!

"Draco, open the door!" Dumbledore yelled"

"No! I won't let you hurt her! I love her!"

"No you don't! You're sick Draco, we want to help you! Now open this bloody door and let us in!" Blaise shouted.

The banging intensified. It wouldn't be long until they could break it down. He hoped he had bought her enough time. If they hurt her...

SMASH!

The door finally splintered and Dumbledore rushed in, accompanied by Professor Snape and a handful of Slytherins.

"NOOOOO! I won't let you hurt her! Never!"

Before Draco could even go for his wand Snape had cast a full body bind curse on him.

"Now stop your snivelling and let us help you" he drawled

With supreme effort Draco managed to fight off the hex.

"Why are you doing this to us? I love her!"

"No you don't! She's not even real!" Blaise shouted

"Yes she is! She's real and she loves me!"

Dumbledore stepped forward, his hands raised defensively. "Now Draco, it seems like you were given someone poorly prepared armotentia. And it made you fall in love with the first thing you saw."

"You're lying!"

"Draco, cease your whining!" Snape sneered

"Now Severus, the boy is clearly delusional" Dubledore whispered in a sotto voice

"I'll prove it to you! I'll make the cupboard bring her back and she'll tell you the truth"

Draco rushed over to the cupboard and wrenched open the door.

And screamed as he sank to the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Comments would be greatly appreciated


	3. Are you still mine?

There was a huge gaping wound in her side, fluid slowly dripping from its ragged edges.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, NOOOOOOOO!"

Dumbledore and Blaise rushed forward to stop Draco from banging his head on the floor. He was writhing and wailing, tears running down his cheeks

"They killed her! Murderers!"

Dumbledore forced a bottle of Calming Draught to his lips. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better"

Draco pressed his lips together and shrank away from Dumbledore. His eyes were cold and dead and he talked as if in a trance.

"They killed her. They Killed her. They killed her"

Blaise and Millicent seized him about the ankles and dragged him out of the room.

"I think I'll accompany Mr Malfoy to the hospital Wing, see that Poppy explains everything to him" Dumbledore said, heading towards the door.

 

"All that fuss just for a bloody apple" Snape muttered as he closed it behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction so I hope it isn't too horrible. I would really appreciate reviews, even one would be lovely! This is going to be about 4 chapters long, I'll update the rest soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
